When You're Gone
by alittledarkstreet
Summary: "You showed me that there really can not be such thing as love...because when I thought I haved it, it stabbed me right in the back."
1. Guilty

Things had changed between them since even before she cheated on him. Yes, that was prabably the bottom line...but you could see it since before.  
>He was colder to her, and he hanged out more with other girls, more than he hanged out with her, even if she <em>was<em> his girlfriend.  
>She was hurt. You could see it clearly in her eyes, the way she looked at him every time he was with another girl, it hurted her...but she didn't complain. She loved him too much to lose him because of jelousy.<br>The bottom line for her was that day...that terrible, terrible day.  
>It had been raining, wich wasn't even a good start if you think about it.<br>She had been waiting for him for about an hour outside of school, her clothes were already wet and he was her ride. She decided to go look for him inside if school, she looked first in her locker, maybe he had a surprise planned for her, he wasn't there, though. Then she looked for him by his locker, no luck either. She finally decided to go ask for him by the boy's locker rooms.  
>She walked in, the stenched of sweat overwhelmed the place, she had to hold her breath to be able to get trough.<br>She took a deep breath from her mouth and let it out, "Hey, guys... have any of you seen Sam anywhere?"  
>Some freshmen on a football uniform raised his hand, "Eh, Quinn?"<br>Quinn raised an eyebrow, "Yeah?"  
>"I think I saw him with Luna over the bleachers." he replied, running a hand trough his dark hair, "I might be wrong,though."<br>Quinn forced a smile, "Thanks."  
>And she walked away with a confused look on her face.<p>

When she finally got to the bleachers she saw him; there he was...and yes, he was certainly with Luna.  
>Quinn quickly hid behind some bleachers so they wouldn't see her, she needed to observ him...and what they were doing.<br>It wasn't right, she knew it...she shouldn't spy on him, it wasn't fair. But she had the feeling things between them were going downhill and she needed to know why.

She watched silently as he touched Luna's silky black hair, "I have always thought your hair was pretty." She heard Sam tell Luna.  
>Luna giggled, "You're just saying that." Quinn rolled her eyes in annoyance, by the girl's stupid way of flirting.<br>"No, I mean it." Sam replied.  
>By this point Quinn was upset, he had never said she had pretty hair, and that bothered her. But, then again...Luna <em>did<em> have pretty hair.  
>"Sam, you keep changing the subject...answer me." Luna's voice sounded like a muffled whisper. Quinn had always hated her voice, it was so nasal...even more nasal than Quinn's own.<p>

By this point, Quinn's ears were perked up...what did Luna meant by that?

What did Sam kept changing the subject from?  
>She heard him sight, "I just don't know how to answer to that."<br>Luna groaned, "Oh, c'mon, is not so hard. Just answer me with honesty."  
>Quinn watched as Sam ran a hand trough his blonde hair.<br>"I'm dating Quinn, you know that." He said tiredly.  
>Quinn flinched at the way he said that, he sounded upset. As if, the thought of dating her maked him sick.<br>"Yeah...but, do you love her?" Luna asked.  
>Now this, Quinn wanted to hear... did he? Did he really love her?<p>

She heard Sam groaned and she watched his face form into a frown.  
>'<em>Uh oh...'<em>she thought, '_this is not going to be good.'_  
>He took a deep breath and letted it out, Luna sighted impatiently,"Well, do you?"<br>"I don't know... I don't think I do." Sam said finally.  
>At that moment, Quinn thought she heard something...the sound of her heart breaking.<br>She watched Luna's tense face form into a giant smile, "I knew it, so...why don't you just dump her?"  
>'<em>Yeah, why don't you? If you don't love me, why don't you just say it? Why do you have to keep pretending, Sam?' <em>Quinn thought as she fighted the urge to start crying.  
>"I don't want to hurt her. She's been trought a lot. I don't want to be another guy in her list of 'guys who break her heart'...I care about her."<br>_'Too late' _Quinn thought.  
>"Well, I think that if you don't have feelings for her, you shouldn't pretend to, you should do whatever your heart feels." Luna said.<br>Sam nodded.  
>Quinn watched as Luna took Sam's hand and guide it to her chest, Sam gasped and Luna smirked.<br>"Does your heart feel this? I know, mine does." She said smiling.  
>At that moment Quinn thought she was going to faint...but she thought she died when she saw that Sam didn't take away his hand, and just nodded and licked his lip.<br>Quinn felt a pain in her chest she had never felt before, even bigger than the one she felt when she found out Puck had been 'sexting' Santana while playing family with her. It was almost as big as the pain she felt when she found out she was pregnant.  
>She heard Luna moan and she took off running, if she had luck maybe he didn't even see her.<p>

* * *

><p>She ran to her house in tears, she would probably get sick the other day because it was raining...but she didn't care. There was no way in hell she would get in the same car as Sam.<br>When she finally got home her mother asked her what was wrong, "Everything! Guys are assholes, without brains, and I hate them!"  
>Her mom replied, "Aha, honey...I am sure."<br>Quinn rolled her eyes and ran upstairs crying. She took a shower and got dress on a comfy pajama, an sat on her bed just thinking about how much she hated Sam.  
>Her house phone rang and she picked it up, "Hello? Who's this?"<br>The voice in the other line was who she feared it was, "Hey, Quinn, you weren't picking up your cellphone and I was looking for you to gave you a ride, is good that you got home okay."  
>She rolled her eyes, "Yeah...is that all, Samuel?" she said coldly. He got the feeling he was in trouble as she finished her sentence, she never called him 'Samuel'.<p>

He coughed, "Yeah, I guess. I'll pick you up tomorrow at about seven, okay?"

"No." Quinn said simply.  
>"No?" Sam asked confused.<br>"I will walk. I'll see you tomorrow."  
>"Eh...okay. See you tomorrow, I love you." He said.<br>And she hanged up. How dare he tell her he loved her after feeling up Luna? How dare he after telling Luna he didn't love her?

* * *

><p>The other day she woke up with a huge headache.<p>

But she still went to school, and she pretended to be alright and she treated Sam with love as if nothing happened.

After glee she ran into Finn, "Oh,sorry...I didn't see you there."  
>"It's fine," Finn said smiling, "Are you alright? You seem sad, or is it just me? Is Sam okay?"<br>"Sam is perfect." Quinn hissed, her teeth clenched together.  
>Finn took his hands in front of him, protectively, "Easy- I was just asking."<p>

Quinn looked apologetically at Finn, "I'm sorry, I've just had a rough day."  
>Finn looked at ease, "Would you like to talk about it?"<br>Quinn put some thought into it, "Yes, actually...I would."  
>Finn holded Quinn's hand and walked her to the auditorium.<br>They both sat down and she looked at Finn.  
>Finn nodded and told her to tell him what happened.<p>

"It's Sam." She said softly, her eyes filled with sadness.  
>"What happened to him? Is he dying?" Finn asked, his eyes widened.<p>

"No..." Quinn whispered, looking at her lap.  
>"Oh...then, what did he do?"<br>By now Quinn was sobbing and Finn was confusedly looking at her, "He was- and she- and then- he.."  
>Finn didn't know what she had said but the words seemed to have some sort of meaning to her, he didn't know what to do so he just carressed her hair and told her everything was going to be fine.<br>"No...no is not. Finn..." She whispered, her voice breaking at the end, she took a deep breath and looked up, her face covered in tears, "I think things between Sam and I are finally..." and she couldn't finish the sentence, it hurted too much. So, she just kept crying her eyes out.

"Finally what?" Finn asked softly striking her hair.  
>But she didn't answer him, she kept crying.<p>

When she finally calmed down she looked up at Finn.  
>"So, are you going to tell me what happened?" Finn asked.<br>And she told him everything...how she saw him and Luna talking. And how he touched Luna's boobs. And how he said he didn't think he loved her.  
>"He said all that?"Finn asked in shock.<br>Quinn could only nod, she was in tears...once again.  
>"Woah, to think he had us all fooled. He looked so inocent. I never thought Sam would cheat on you." Finn said<br>At Finn's words Quinn couldn't help but flinch..._cheat._ Sam cheated. She hadn't think of it like that.  
>"Look, Quinn. Don't keep crying, if Sam said all those things to Luna about you...he ovbiously doesn't deserve you. You're wonderful Quinn. Okay? You're gorgeous, you're funny...you're nice and you're smart. You can do better than that, don't waste your tears on someone who ovbiously is not worthy of them." Finn said softly, kissing Quinn's forehead.<br>"But...but... I love him." Quinn sobbed.  
>"I know you do." Finn whispered.<br>"Why was I not good enought for him? What did I do wrong? Was I too pushy? Did I seemed too desparate? If I am all those things you claim I am, how come he doesn't love me?" Quinn asked.  
>"Look, Quinn. You didn't do anything wrong, and yes you were good enought for him." He said and then he added softly. "You're the closes thing to perfection I've ever known."<p>

And just like that, Quinn got lost in Finn's words. How could she not? There she was, crying her eyes out and he was there, comforting her.  
>And she reassured herself it was okay...she would think of it as payback.<p>

_'You know what they say, Sam. Karma's a bitch.'_

She kissed Finn, softly. Just a small peck. And when she pulled away, she realize what she had done.  
>"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, Finn." She said starting to cry again, "Just forget it ever happened, please. I-I have to go...I'll see you tomorrow, bye."<p>

And she ran away from her problems, like she always did.  
>She felt a little bit at ease when she thought that no one could have possibly saw that, they were alone.<p>

Boy, she sure didn't notice a certain latina watching.

* * *

><p>The other day, everyone had left school and she was the only left...or so she thought.<br>"How could you Quinn?" Sam yelled loudly as he walk closer to her, he seemed upset.  
>"How could I what?" Quinn asked, closing her locker.<br>"How could you cheat on me, why did you kiss Finn?" He asked, clearly mad.

Quinn swallowed and looked at Sam, "What?"  
>"Santana told me about you and Finn, I can't belive you could do that to me." Sam said, hurt in his voice.<br>"I'm sorry-" Quinn started softly.  
>"Save it for someone who cares." Sam said coldly.<p>

"If you just let me explain you would understand!" Quinn yelled, her voice cracking.  
>"What is there to understand, Quinn?" Sam asked her, hurt in his voice, "You cheated on me, that's all that matters."<br>"Is your fault I cheated on you!" Quinn shouted, a tear escaping her green eyes.  
>"<em>My <em>fault! How was that my fault?" He asked, he was fumming now.  
>"I saw you, Samuel...I saw you with Luna!" Quinn said bursting down on tears. "I saw you...with your hands on her breast, I saw you touching her hair, I heard you telling her you didn't love me. I heard it all. I saw it all. And I never thought I would be able to experience such heartbreak in my life! I trusted you, Sam. I <em>loved<em> you. And you just played me like everybody else, I should've learned by now...I know. But I thought that for once in my life I could trust someone, I could _love_ someone. And then, when you called me that night, before you hanged up you said you 'loved me'...I had never felt more betrayed in my life. I never thought someone could be such an hipocrite. When we were together, Sam...it felt special, it felt real...it felt like love. I thought I could really belive in love. Yet, you proved me wrong. You showed me that there really can not be such thing as love...because when I thought I haved it, it stabbed me right in the back."  
>Sam was taken a back with this statement.<br>"What..?Who told you..? I-I don't know what to-"  
>Quinn took a deep breath and whispered, "Like you said, save it for someone who cares." And just like that she ran away crying, leaving behind a very confused and guilty Sam.<p>

_What do you guys think, should I continue?_

_-violet_


	2. Mistakes

He called, a few hundred times at least. He felt terrible for what she did to him but...deep inside he knew it really was his fault.  
>He left her about eleven text messages and eight voice mails, all apologizing and telling her to call him back...she never called.<br>He couldn't blame her thought, it pained him to call her.  
>He made a mistake but...she also made one.<p>

He didn't understand, and he tried to...but he still couldn't. When did their relationship became like that? Full of lies, hurt and betrayel? He didn't like it, and he still didn't understand why he told Luna he didn't love Quinn, the truth is that...he really didn't know if he loved her, or if he didn't. He did know that he really liked her...alot.  
>The thing that he liked the most about her was how she smiled, her real smile. The one smile that reached her eyes, wich by the way, without a doubt were one of the things he couldn't say he <em>liked<em> about her, because...he loved them.  
>He tried calling her one last time, he was currently in his bedroom with his cellphone in hand.<br>He dialed her phone number and clicked the little green button,"C'mon, c'mon...pick up."

"Sorry, the number you're trying to reach is currently unavailable-"  
>He threw his phone to his bed in annoyance, he groaned and threw himself in his bed.<p>

'_I guess, it's true when they say love sucks, and hurts and the rest.' _he told himself, closing his eyes.  
>"Sammy?" He heard Stacey say from the door, "Are you okay?"<p>

Sam's eyes snapped open and he looked up at his little sister, "Yeah...I'm fine."  
>"Are you sure? You don't look fine to me, is Quinnie okay?" Stacey asked as she walked to Sam's bed and climbed in, laying beside him.<p>

Sam sighted, "I'm not sure."  
>Stacey gasped, "She didn't get kidnapped, did she?"<br>"No." Sam said.  
>Stacey let out a sight of relieve,"Then, why are you not sure if she's fine?"<br>"I'm not with her, Stace." Sam said.  
>She putted her finger inside her mouth, "What do you mean? I mean, I know that she's not here but... You guys are still boyfriend and girlfriend,yeah?"<br>"I don't know." Sam said truthfully, his mouth dry. He felt a pain in his chest...something also known as 'guilt'.  
>"Why don't you know? Did she stole your phone, Sammy? Or your crackers? Alyssa broke up with Dave because he stole her crackers."<br>Sam chuckled and rolled his eyes, "That's because they're seven."  
>"Whatever, love is love and fight is fight no matter how old you are." she replied.<br>Sam was surprised by his sister's reply.  
>"What happened, Sammy?" Stacey insisted<br>Sam groaned, "I did something that hurted her and then she did something that hurted me."  
>Stacey still didn't seem to understand, "Then, what's the problem? Aren't you guys even, now?"<br>Sam rolled his eyes, "Stacey, life is not a game...is not about being even! When you hurt someone and they hurt you back, it hurts and things end."  
>Stacey licked her lip, "But...why not just say sorry? Why end things just because you did something wrong...you can always say sorry."<br>"It's not as easy as that,Stace." Sam stated, "Look, think of it like this...lets supposed your friend Margaret punched you...and you punched her back...would you say sorry? Would you make up?"  
>Stacey bitted her lip, "Well...no...because Maggie is my friend, and you shouldn't hit your friends, so if she hitted me and I hitted her back, she got what she deserved."<p>

Sam's eyes widened, and he bit his lip until he felt it was going to break.  
><em>'Did I got what I deserved?'<em>

"Good, because I would hit you if you hitted her." Stacey said, as a matter of fact.  
>Sam nodded.<br>"So,have you try calling her?"  
>Sam groaned, "Like a million times, she won't answer."<br>"Then, why don't you go visit her?" Stacey asked.  
>Sam smiled, and stood up, "Thanks, Stace!" then he kissed Stacey's forehead.<br>Sam began running to the door, and Stacey ran behind him, "Where are you going?" She yelled.  
>"To apoloize to Quinn." Sam called back storming off the door.<br>"You're going to need these!" Sam's mom yelled throwing him the car keys.  
>Sam catched them and smiled at his mom.<p>

* * *

><p>Quinn was currently in her bedroom, crying. Wich was not really a surprise, she had been crying alot lately.<br>She lay on her back, looking at the cealing.  
>She wonderer since when Sam was seeing Luna. She always thought they were <em>just<em> good friends. But now, she was starting to wonder if he was cheating on her with Luna since even before.  
>She was so tired of people always choosing someone over her, why couldn't she be enought? Why did they have to play her? Pretend to love her? It was cruel.<br>And she was not going to take it anymore, no. It was time for her to really be alone for some time.  
>She sat down on her bed and cleaned her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt.<br>She was even more upset by the fact that her mom wasn't in town. She was at her aunt Lily's taking care of some family thing that happened at the very last minute.  
>Quinn was ready to go take a shower when someone rang the doorbell, she groaned and got up.<br>She walked downstairs, tying her hair into a bun and when she finally reach the door she checked herself in the mirror next to it, she looked terrible.  
><em>'Whatever, is not like I'm going to a fashion show; if they think I look bad then screw them, I'm in emotional pain and this is my house so I can look the way I want to.'<em>

She opened the door and as soon as she saw who was standing there she tried to shut the door but he put his feet to stop her from doing it, it must've hurt.  
>"Please, Quinn...you need to listen to me." Sam said tiredly. He looked almost as bad as Quinn did.<br>"No...what I need is you to leave my house. Leave, Sam. I don't want to see you...or talk to you." Quinn said harshly, biting her lip.  
>"No...I'm not leaving until you listen to me." Sam said.<br>"Then you might as well get your clothes, a tent and a sleeping bag. Because I'm not listening to you anytime soon."Quinn replied.  
>Sam bitted back some tears, "Quinn, please... is not fair that you treat me like this, I makede a mistake and I know it. But, you maked a mistake, too. Neither of us were right here, so please...stop trying to play the victim card because it does not suit you."<br>"No...You listen to me, Sam Evans!" Quinn snapped, "You should be ashame of the way _you_ treated me this pass few weeks, you were cold to me and you hanged out with other girls more than with me. It hurted, you know? Every night I would lay down and think if I did something that may have upseted you. You have no idea how I felt when I saw you with Luna. It hurted beyond words, I felt betrayed. When she asked you if you loved me, you replied that you didn't think you did..._that_...that hurted." She was begining to cry and she hated herself for being weak.  
>Sam swallowed the lump in his troat, seeing her cry was the thing that he hated the most, "I know...and I am sorry, I really am."<br>"You were going to dumb me,anyway...weren't you? Just...forget it, okay? It doesn't even matter." Quinn said a tear espcaping her eyes.

"But, it does matter, Quinn!" Sam said pleadingly, "Please, please, please...forgive me!"

"Is too late for that, Sam." She said biting her lip, "You and me...we had something special...but _you _broke it."  
>"Why do you keep blaming me for it? It's your fault too, Quinn!" Sam yelled.<br>"I know, and I'm sorry. I maked a mistake, but I was going to apologize for it, I was going to tell you about it because I love you but...you, you pretended nothing happened! And then you told me you loved me, after saying you didn't think you loved me to Luna and feeling her up!" Quinn shouted, she was sure her neightbors were listening to them fight. But she didn't care.  
>Sam opened his mouth but no word came out.<br>"Goodbye, Sam." Quinn said, closing the door.  
>With her back faced to the door she sat on the floor and cried.<br>Not knowing Sam was doing the same thing on his car.

* * *

><p>When he saw her the other day, his hear ache. She looked broken, almost as sad as one of those payed teenagers in those 'Cymbaltha' commercials. No, not <em>almost<em>...she looked sadder.

* * *

><p>She smiled gently at Brittany when she walked into the room, but he could tell it was fake.<br>She sat down beside her.  
>"Okay, guys!" Mr. Shuester said as he walked inside the room,"This week's assigment is simple. Pick a song that means something to you or that it has some sort of resemblance to something you're going through."<p>

Then he smiled at everyone, "In other words, express your thoughts in a song."  
>Quinn raised her hand, "Mr. Shue?"<br>"Yes, Quinn?"  
>"Uh, I actually prepared a song for today...I guess it has something to do with this week's assigment, without even knowing. Could I...?" Quinn babbled, she was always nervious when she was about to sing a solo.<br>Mr. Shuester chuckled, "Of course, go ahead the stage is yours."

She took a deep breath and stood up, _'C'mon, you can do it'_ Quinn told herself.  
>She walked over to Brad and told her the song, he smiled at her, "That's a good song, I can see why you picked it."<br>Quinn smiled and nodded.

_Seems like just yesterday __You were a part of me__ I used to stand so tall, I used to be so strong __Your arms around me tight__Everything, it feel so right__ Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong __Now I can't breathe__ No, I can't sleep__ I'm barely hanging on...__[chorus]__Here I am, once again  
>I'm torn into pieces<br>Can't deny it, can't pretend  
>Just thought you were the one<br>Broken up, deep inside  
>But you won't get to see the tears I cry<br>Behind these hazel eyes__-__ Opened up and let you in __You made me feel alright __For once in my life now all that's left of me is what I pretend to be __So toghether, but so broken up inside  
>cause I can't sleep <em>_I'm barely hangin' on__[chorus]__ Here i am, once again__ I'm torn into pieces __Can't deny it, can't pretend __Just thought you were the one __Broken up deep inside__ But tou wan't get to see the tears I cry __Behind these hazel eyes__[bridge]__ Swallow me then spit me out__ For hating you, I blame myself__ Seeing you it kills me now __No, I don't cry on the outside__ Anymore... __[chorus]__Here I am, once again I'm torn into pieces __Can't deny it, can't pretend__ Just thouht you were the one __Broken up deep inside __But you won't get to see the tears I cry __Behind these hazel eyes__ Here I am, once again__ I'm torn into pieces__ Can't deny it, can't pretend__ Just thouht you were the one__ Broken up deep inside __But you won't get to see the tears I cry __Behind these hazel eyes_

When she finished the song, all her fellow glee clubbers were astonished, they didn't knew she could sing that well.

"That was amazing, Quinn!" Mr. Shuester said.  
>Quinn wiped a tear from her eye and looked at Sam.<br>She wasn't the only one with tears in her eyes.  
>Sam stormed off, and she couldn't help but feel guilty and sad.<br>"Sam!" Quinn called out a tear escaping her eye.  
>"What up with trouty?" Santana asked.<br>"This is all your fault!" Quinn yelled.  
>"My fault? How is this my fault, Quinn?" Santana asked, defensively standing up.<br>"If you hadn't introduce Luna to Sam none of this would've happened!" Quinn said bursting into tears, all her classmates looked at her with a confused expression.  
>"What are you talking about?" Santana asked.<br>"What is going on?" Mr. Shuester asked.  
>"Sam cheated on me with Santana's cousin!" Quinn yelled.<br>Everyone gasped.  
>"What?" Tina asked, in shock.<br>"No way." Brittany said putting a hand on her mouth.  
>"And that's why you cheated on him with Finn." Santana stated.<br>Everyone gasped again.  
>"This is like a soap opera." Kurt and Mercedes commented.<br>"It was an accident! I didn't mean to cheat on Sam." Quinn said cleaning her tears, "I love him."  
>"Yeah, she is saying the truth." Finn said, "It was a mistake."<br>"Are you freaking kidding me? I was there and I saw it, that was no mistake." Santana said.  
>"Yes, it was."Finn and Quinn said in unision.<br>"Whatever you say." Santana replied.

* * *

><p>"Sam?" Quinn called out, the halls were empty.<br>She looked around and she finally decided to look in the astronomy room.  
>And yes, there he was. Sitting in one of the tables, his hands on his face.<br>"Sam?" Quinn called out, walking closer.  
>Sam looked up quickly and cleaned his face with his hands, "What do you want?"<br>"I want to say...I'm sorry." Quinn said sitting beside him.  
>Sam nodded, "It's alright, I forgive you."<br>Quinn forced a smile and kissed his cheek, and then she walked away.

* * *

><p>"I told you, I'm sorry, how many times do I have to say sorry? How many times would it take for you to forgive me?" Sam said.<p>

"It doesn't matter how many times you say you're sorry, you can't take back what you did!" Quinn snapped.  
>"Neither can you and I forgave you!" Sam snapped back.<br>Quinn bit her lip, "That's...that's diferent."  
>"<em>Diferent?<em> How exactly, Quinn? You kissed him...you cheated on me." Sam stated, his eyes full of sorrow and sadness.  
>"And I'm sorry...I wish I have not done that...but I did, and I can't take it back." Quinn said sadly.<p>

Sam took a deep breath.  
>"I am sorry, I'm sorry for hanging out more with Luna than with you...and I am sorry for telling her I didn't love you and for... not being honest. I am sorry for everything, Quinn." Sam said truthfully, a tear escaping his eyes.<p>

"I don't belive it, not for a second." Quinn said softly, hurt in her voice.  
>"Quinn, why can't you just forgive me? Why can't we just be like we were before?" Sam asked, tiredly letting his hands hang.<br>"Sam, there's no way we'll ever be like we were before. Both of us maked a mistake and we need to pay for it." She said watching Sam's face change to pure sadness. Then she added, "If it makes you feel better, I do forgive you."  
>Sam's face lit up, "You do?"<br>"Yes." Quinn said nodding.  
>"Then we can go back to normal!"<br>"No...I forgive you...but that does not mean I'm ready to trust you." Quinn stated, cleaning her eyes.

And just like that; she walked away from him...once again.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you so much for your reviews.<em>  
><em>And, like you noticed, this chapter was longer. Anything that you guys think I should change or anything that you didn't like, let me know. <em>

_Thanks for reading._

_violet x_

_Oh, and the song was "Behind this hazel eyes" by Kelly Clarkson._

_Needless to say, is an amazing song. :)_


End file.
